


Umbra

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Another AU no one asked for but deserves, Autumna means Autumn in Latin, Blood Magic, Fairy Tale Curses, Family Drama, Gen, Jonathan Black Whump, M/M, Magic School, Team as Family, The Enchanted Forest, Twincest Undertones, Witches and wizards AU, magicians au, whump all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Cameron and Jonathan face off in a simple game out in the soccer field when an accident happens.Now Cameron along with the Magic team and co must race to the Forest of illusions for the ingredients to open the ultimate spell book to fix him, as he fights to survive at Vaco Academy.Witches and wizards quest AU.





	Umbra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018' or anything related to it.
> 
> I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you for taking the time to read my stories and I will probably elaborate further on this chapter later in the week when I have time. -MR01

* * *

Vaco Academy is a school for witches and wizards of the Autumna Kingdom. Anyone with the gift of magic is allowed to enroll as long as they were born in the Kingdom and work to provide survice to the community.

That means enrollment for the army, becoming a school teacher, medic or a farmer, maybe a baker.

Right now that doesn't mean much or matter to him all that much, he is two years from graduation but thinking about it is helping to mellow him out a little.

Cameron fretting over him so he kisses him, something tentative. A gentle brushing on the forehead as Johnny tries not to squirm but it hurts and no amount of kissing is going to fix getting zapped by magical lightning.

He has no idea if it is worse than regular lightning and he doesn't want to figure it out but he feels it, the excruciating pain at what feels like a cellular level.

"I'm really sorry Johnny!" Cameron is gagging he is so grossed out by himself and what he just did to his brother. The smell of burning flesh.

"It's fine Cam, you won. Go claim your prize before you are disqualified for helping the opposite side. What is wrong with you, I am not even on your team."

Jonathan looks up at him trying to put up a brave front but he is in immense pain as he tries to focus on breathing.

To distract himself and the people staring at him all on the same wavelength, freaking out.

"I know and I don't care. Someone call a nurse already, I need a damn doctor here. Or a teacher."

Cameron looks at him then they other students frantically. His gaze accusing when he sees most of both teams just lounging around dumbfounded.

They are outside in the soccer field practicing offensive magic techniques against each other, it is basically like magic dodgeball.

The winner or winning team gets bragging rights for the week, to be excused from any one class of their chosing for ten minutes and as if that didn't get any better they also got first choice of next week's challenge for the losers.

And he just won them, his team the game. All it had taken was dragging Jonathan to the ground via a well placed surprise attack. 

"Why didn't you block me. You are one of the best to ever walk these halls, through this place. You let me win. Well fuck you Jonathan." Cameron is scared for him but more than that he is now angry because he got seriously injured of his own violation.

 "I didn't think you would aim for the kill. I underestimated your aptitude in the craft. Trust me when I say it isn't a mistake I plan to make again."

Jonathan looks up at him going for comforting but it doesn't come through well and he just wants to cry because his whole body hurts yet there are people around and more importantly Cameron so that is not happening.

* * *

 Once one of the school teachers got wind of the situation they rushed to bring the school nurse.

Getting to the hospital wing without a hitch and treating the burns with oinments, magic then potions while applying some medical knowledge.

Allowing Cameron to stick around in the background for the most part as they treat Jonathan's wounds while Jonathan's homeroom teacher pulls him away from the scene to interrogate him about the situation.

"It is common practice to leave the students unsupervised for a game at two. But it is supposed to be a simple game that tests your skills and knowledge."

He stares at him as is getting ready to break him in half and part of Cam is like "okay lmao chill" but the other one knows that he is doing doing his job without having to involve the knights just yet.

"Your reflexs so that you all can experience a little freedom while having fun and showing off to your classmates or friends."

"Did you intend to kill or maim Jonathan Black? Did you two recently have an argument. That it. Has he been acting out of line towards you. Let's say in class, out in the field or when you two are alone?"

"Has he been been forcing you to do his homework or could it be a rivalry perhaps jealousy between you two that went a little too far this time? Is it one of all of the above. I simply want to know what drove you."

Cameron wipes the tears out of his eyes to stare at the teachers and staff incredulously then his anger is back in full swing as he tries to focus on the words and process what they mean.

"No to all of that, what the fuck? Look I love him, he's my brother and without a doubt the best student you have in the school but for the record I am not falling far behind either."

His stance is defensive and he is definitely upset but he is not lying to them as he continues.

"I am not jealous, we are not fighting and I do not care if you are still my teacher. Don't ever insinuate that Johnathan is anything other than perfect or a truly wonderful, amazing person."

"My brother is lying there thanks to me alone, there is no denying that but it was an accidental doing on my part. All I wanted was to show, impress him and my classmates. I miscalculated. Unfortunately he has to pay the price for my mistake."

Cameron blows his nose, his heart pounding away like a steam engine. His clothes and shoes are dirty, his hair a mess and he just needs to be in the same room as Johnny right now because he caused this.

"What spell did you use? This doesn't seem like something even a senior would find in a textbook at school." They look at the doctor for confirmation and they not continuing their work.

"It is one I found in my father's study but I cannot open it anymore. The book is closed shut. Believe me I tried. Please don't tell my parents."

He does not want to lose the friends he has made here, the life they have made for themselves or have Jonathan miss out on school work.

Because even though he is popular among the students he is here actually caring about maintaining his grades up.

* * *

 Cameron looks around his eyes landing on his brother while the teacher is asking one of the other staff members to go to the classroom he was in previously to retrieve his backpack and belongings.

They talked to him a few minutes ago, telling him that whatever potent spell he used was a great one capable of causing death and would have. Had Jonathan's own magic not worked to shield him at the last seconds.

"How much time does he have left?" That was a question he didn't want to hear the answer to. Dreaded asking but he just had to know.

"Two days at most. A third of a day before by Kingdom law we have to get a hold of your parents. I am sorry Cameron." The doctor reaches out to him but he slaps their hand away. 

"No, I am not going to give up on him. There has to be something, anything I can do or try. Please tell me." He says it with enough conviction and clear desperation that it breaks their hearts.

"There is one thing. You could always try going to the Forest of Illusions to get the ingredients to open the book. But it isn't wise. Witches and wizards, magicians, warlocks have been known to not come back. This is not a tale to scare children."

The doctor looks at him, staring at his eyes not seeing any fear and he doesn't know if this kid is reckless because he feels guilty about what he has done or if it is because  the the person he did it to is his brother.

"Awesome. Yes thanks so much, now tell me what I need to bring back." Cameron looks at her with hopeful eyes and she relented because there isn't much room for wasted time here.

"I'm going on record saying that I do not advice or allow this. Off the record if you want to get out of the school grounds I can give you directions."

"A map of what locations are known and documented of the Forest and a list of the ingredients you should look for. Come back as soon as you can. In one piece you hear."

* * *

 Going out of school grounds was relatively ease with the help of their magic and the well detailed map that the school's medic witch provided.

Actually getting to the point where the safety of the wizarding world and palpable danger was another story.

Gunter, Jordan, Dina, Lexi and M.W. had volunteered to come along with him immediately.

As soon as they had heard the news. M.W. and Gunter even running out of their third hour classes to look for them, regardless of detention or the consequences. Not even  bothering to change out of their uniforms.

 Mike, Isaac and Kay had tagged along just before they set off after packing some necessities. Putting on some more practical clothes and bringing their wands along with their spell books for extra measure.

Saying that his brother is a great guy and that so is he therefore they want to help him with find a cure for whatever it is Johnny has going on.

Walking through some minor challenges as a team had been easy enough until they were forced to split up and hope they get through the front of the Forest of Illusions which is still for the most part uncharted territory on time.

Crossing the fine line between safety and certain dangers.

M.W. and Lexi had gone with him. Jordan and Gunter had paired up as Mike went with Dina so Kay followed Isaac.

Each intent on catching up on what they had to find as quickly as possible and they had all agreed to meet up at the school's hospital wing that way they would not waste time.

* * *

Walking around until they hear something shift in the forest, slowing down to a complete stop to listen Kay and Isaac look around.

Kay reached for her wand as he puts the list of ingredients into his pants pocket. "Come out here creature! We come in peace."

He shrugs slightly as she mouths the word "really" but stays alert. Watching an ugly humanoid looking thing that is around 3 feet tall step forward into the sunlight.

It is lanky and it smells of rotten fruit. Clearly telling it to come out from the shadows was a big mistake.

"This is my domain, what are you doing here humans." Kay lowers her wand slightly as she explained the situation.

"We need some information on where to find a specific leaf. Will you help us? I have money. My friend here has a bag of gummy worms." 

"I can help you with you answer my riddle. I will give you three chances search for every answer you get wrong one of you will be punished."

It smiles at them mischieviously, definitely giving them a bad vibe but they came here for a reason and they're not leaving without it.

"As long as it's not our first born, our souls, enslavement or a limb. Sure we're in." Kay gives Isaac a meaningful look to make sure that he is either on board with this or he isn't so that they can move forward.

He nods grabbing her hand and giving it a tight squeeze in reassurance so this is especially helpful when the little monster says. "It won't be anything too bad." Continuing to talk it starts the game.

"When I am first said, I am quite mysterious but when I am explained, I am nothing serious. What am I?"

The teens look at each other wondering which one is going to take the first shot at answering and Kay decides to take the lead.

"A math problem" She thinks she has got the answer because the she is going to guess goblin isn't speaking for a few seconds.

So she doesn't expect to be thrown against a tree with a force to rival a sonic wave of energy and she loses her breath only to find out that she's been shot basically.

Because there is wooden pieces sticking out of her arm and it stings horribly by the way.

"You brought a knife? Awesome." Kay slides down to the ground as Isaac plunged the blade into her shoulder to take the shards of bark out of her flesh. Using his magic to heal her up as best he can.

It's a simple patch up job but it is one that will have to do until they are able to get back into school grounds.

"You have two turns left unless you'd like to forfeit and the game, it's prize is mine." It smiles again this time looking hella evil and they are kinda scared but they know what is at stake here.

That they have to power through it no matter what. "It's my turn." Isaac clears his throat and stands, breathing slowly to chill out. 

Wiping the blood on his uniform persuading her to stand up because they have to continue.

"When I am first said, I am quite mysterious but when I am explained, I am nothing serious. What am I?"

He seems to think about it for a few moments and looks it in the eye sure if his response as he says. "A misunderstanding"

The goblin let's out a terrifying laughter while Isaac is thinking that he probably fucked up and that he hopes that he can stall the thing long enough for Kay to run away even if he doesn't get back to the school himself.

He looks at the tips of his hands seeing the veins on his fingers start to turn a dark green color and he's a little scared because he has just been poisoned.

"I will ask you the question one more time. When I am first said, I am quite mysterious but when I am explained, I am nothing serious. What am I?" It looks at them intently edging them on to answer as quickly as possible.

Kay is crying because oh shit there is a possibility that she and Isaac will die here and she wants to see her sister, parents and the rest of their friends. 

The goblin yells at them to answer it's eyes glowing as the sun appears to shy away from this area now.

"Give us a moment, please." She pulls him aside saying. "Isaac we have one final shot. You have to take it. I will work on a spell while you distract him and we will make it through this, I promise." 

He asked if he can kiss her thinking that he might die and that he has wanted to try that for a while now.

She nods her lips meeting his and it is prefectly enough to distract them from their fears for a minute.

"Ah umm. A riddle, it is a riddle. That's the game we're playing. That is the answer. Our final decision. A riddle."

The goblin yells at them in frustration but relented pretty much transporting them to the location they needed to be in order to find the ingredients. Leaving them to their own devices.

She pulls out the list telling him to hoist her up into the tree before them because it has the leaves she is seeking for the spell.

They had run into a goblin asking them a riddle and they got themselves a little banged up in the process of answering again since their first and second responses were wrong. But they make it out alive. 

* * *

 

Jordan and Gunter find the ingredients on their list quickly and without a hitch tricking the fairies into doing their bidding to obtain the magically poisonous powder in their neck of the woods with chocolate as the incentive and science mumbo-jumbo.

* * *

 

Dina and Mike's luck is a little better than anyone else here because apparently all they had to ask an elf for directions.

They even get help as the elf says that most of the hype about the the Forest being all evil comes from a pact between the creatures of the land and the Queen herself to preserve nature and it's resources.

The situation playing out like this.

"Mike I think we're lost and starting to go in circles now. Let's ask for help." Dina looks at a copy of her map to see that yup no one else has marked the trail this far into the woods yet.

"What are you warlocks doing in the forest?" They spot an elf with a bucket full of water walking by casually resting nearby long enough to ask so Dina sees no real harm in replying.

"Our friend Johnny is sick and we need to get some ingredients. We didn't mean to trespass but this place is the only one holding a majority of not all of the ingredients we need in order to save him."

"Okay, follow me then." It looks at the copy of the map they have and list of missing ingredients. While Dina smile politely as she is rehearsing some spells of the top of her head in case things go south.

* * *

 

"How do you think that the others are holding up?" Lexi looks at the map seeing that this was the end of the road. Knowing that from here on out they should be on their toes.

"Better than us I hope. You okay there Cameron?" M asks as she wipes at her face thinking that the weather here sucks and that they should have made some sort of progress by now.

They walk into a clearing when they see smoke rising from that area instead of running away from it like normal people but they assume that one of their other teammates is there or that someone is in danger so they go to check it out.

They sure weren't expecting to see you dragon incinerating trees but here they are and before they know it.

It flys right towards them only to slam it's tail against them sending the group flying backwards and landing against objects roughly. Not with enough force to kill but it's not a picnic either.

M.W. looks at Lexi passed out on the floor as she stands up and next to her Cameron is staggering to lean against a tree.

Her spell-book open she walks up to the dragon offering an exchange. Saying that she can spin silver into gold and it calls her bluff until Cameron catches on helping her pull in off in the nick of time because it looked ready to bites their heads off.

Asking it for directions to the location of the ingredients they need and safe passage for the way back.

* * *

 They are the last team to arrive. Getting there by noon looking worse for wear than their classmates. Some of who are still bruised, banged up, poisoned and with news scars but alive and here which is what counts.

Cameron refuses medical attention because all he can focus on is that the potion's teacher and doctor haven't opened the spell book yet.

They tell him to go take a shower and get some food, sleep. That this is a process and that because they have everything they need all he has to do is wait.

So that he should go do that somewhere else because he is a distraction and that they do not need him at the moment.

Cameron is basically jumping off the walls as he eats some soup because Johnny always told him it was good comfort food. He is sitting in the cafeteria after following some of the instructions the faculty members gave him.

Finding himself unable to sleep he is surprised to see his friends and classmates there looking at him as if they want to say something but they just sit down with there own trays and play the waiting game.

"I want to thank you all for risking everything to help me and Johnny." He does not want to think negatively about the outcome so he ends it there. 

A couple of hours later one of the nurses comes rushing out of the medical ward in search of him just as he is in the middle of calling his parents in tears because he needs to see them now. 

Because Jonathan wouldn't want to miss out on seeing them if..if this is going to be the last time.

He is in the middle of starting to talk to them when he hears the nurse and it is just instinct to hang up on them so he does as he runs past the guy and for his brother's room.

Only to see him awake, drowsy and looking fucked up but undoubtedly better, alive. He walks up to him to ruffle his hair gently.

His voice breaking as he says the words "I love you Johnny." For everyone to hear because really does.

"I love you too Cam." Jonathan sits up knowing that the road to recovery will take a few days because even though he is healing and he feels so better. Like he will not die in the next minute.

He still cannot move too much without wanting to complain because of the pain thinking that just breathing sucks until the doctor comes by again to tell him it is now safe to give him a calming potion.

And then telling his brother that their parents are worried and have now scheduled a visit to the school. 


End file.
